


Cherry Blossom

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Cherry Blossom by Ursula

Title: Cherry Blossom  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Alex Krycek/Walter Skinner  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Down In the Basement, WWOMB, Anywhere, as a complete story. If you have a constructive critique and wish to use a portion, contact me directly.  
E-mail address for feedback: or   
Series/Sequel: Stand Alone  
Web site: Ursula's Cave at Full House Archive, maintained by Sun Singer: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/~ursula/mainden.htm  
Other web site: My page at RATB, thanks to Ned & Leny: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Disclaimers: Walter Skinner, Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek belong to Fox TV, Chris Carter, and 1040 Productions.  
Spoilers: Sleepless  
Notes: Dark Cherry wanted a Skinner/Krycek for her birthday. I couldn't do a mean Mulder, but I hope she likes this.  
Thanks to Karen S. for an emergency beta  
Warnings: Semi consensual sex

* * *

Cherry Blossom  
For Dark Cherry's Birthday

Spender told me to take a few days off. I remember the look on his face, the hidden glee twinkling in his pale blue eyes when he told me. He had the power. I had been indiscreet and he had the proof. I wondered what it was this time. He knew that I wasn't his sock puppet; I would go so far and no further.

After I was put in charge of the X Files, there was something else that he had over me. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were the people, next to Sharon, that I best loved. Spender made it clear that all three would bear the consequences if I didn't cooperate. Spender was the main reason that I started to push Sharon away. I wanted to protect her and it seemed to me that if I made it clear that I didn't love her that she was safer. I never knew that I was a good actor until I saw the letter from her divorce attorney on the desk we shared at home. When she left, she kissed me and said it was a trial separation. I told myself it was for the best and it probably was. I loved women, but lusted after men. That was the way it had always been with me.

As I packed a small suitcase, I wondered fearfully what it would be this time. It wasn't just that I was useful. I know Spender loved having me on a string, making me squirm and suffer.

OoooOOoooO

Snow was gently falling, as Spender's goon drove me to the Maryland Farm where he likes to play his games. It's a tobacco farm, I've never decided if the setting was more of his twisted humor or an expression of his one minor addiction. In the snow, it looked very Currier and Ives. The barn even had a red roof and there were gables picturesquely adorning the front of the house. Snow already softened the outline and blurred the distant hills.

A blue and gray rag rug lay in the front hall. The man with me, a large blond brute, muttered, "Wipe your feet."

I ignored him. Petty defiance is all I can afford, but I indulge when I am able.

Spender was in his office. Furnished in dark wood, with prints of men with guns and fishing poles, duck decoys here and there. I don't believe any of it reflects the man's personality. It must have been decorated this way when he bought it or took it from whoever had previously owned it. Spender ignored me. He loves these small demonstrations of power. What he doesn't know is that all he is telling me is that he is afraid of me.

"I have a project for you," Spender remarked, "a young man who needs to be trained. Four days should be enough."

"What kind of training?" I asked, thinking it might be some of the things I had learned in my long career as a soldier, a cop, and a FBI agent.

Pointedly looking at my groin, Spender said, "You should find this enjoyable. After all, it is how you came to work for me."

"I don't work for you," I said. "You're black-mailing me and I'm going along for now."

Spender laughed. He said, "Mr. Brown will show you to the room you will be using. Everything you need is there."

"I'm not raping someone for you," I said.

"It's you or you can watch while my men entertain themselves," Spender said. He rang a bell and two men entered.

One of the newcomers was yet another of those well-built men with dead eyes that Spender had around him. The other...

I had seldom seen a man more beautiful. He was young, perhaps in his mid-twenties but no older. He was slender, lithe, and moved like a young buck, uncertain yet with inherent grace. His legs were long. His build seemed solid, but he was thin and almost gawky in this stage of his life, adorably colt-like. His eyes were extraordinary, deep jade pools framed by lashes like dark velvet fronds. His features were not conventionally handsome. He had a little boy's nose over the lips of Eros. The line of his jaw from ear to tender, diminutive chin enticed me to trace it with a gentle hand and kiss along the beauty of it.

As he entered the room, he glanced at me with muted terror. My heart went out to him and I wished I were any place but here. I wish I had met him in some other place where I would have a chance of seducing him as a willingly lover.

"This is Alex. He has an assignment coming up and needs to be able to please the man to whom he is being assigned," Spender said. Flicking his cigarette ash into the tray, Spender eyed the young man and said, "I think he is quite attractive."

"I'm not going to rape him," I said again. Those green eyes flickered back up before the man downcast them again. I saw a hint of gratitude in them. "I said there were lines I would never cross."

"Of course not," Spender said in that supercilious tone. "Alex, we have before us Walter, who is a very experienced man in the bedroom. Would you rather spend the next four days learning to please him or would you rather spend the next four day being used by any of my guards who are interested?"

Alex drew a quick breath. The pale peach of his skin flushed white and then two hectic circles of red grew on his cheeks. He looked at me appealingly and said, "Please, Walter?"

Abruptly he knelt in front of me and looked up. A shudder of arousal shook me and I wondered if he understood what his submissive posture was doing to me. He touched my outer leg with his hand. I could feel how he was shaking.

I couldn't look at him. I snapped, "For God's sake, get up. All right, Spender, I'll do your bidding if the boy agrees."

Tears were caught like morning dew on Alex's lashes. My lips formed a grim line and I said, "Let's get on with it."

One of Spender's men led us upstairs. I had never been in this room. It was as beautiful as the rest of the house. The bed was incredible. It was covered with dark brown satin, shot through with emerald and gold threads. There were a pair of matching chairs and a couch set in a bay window. A massive dresser and desk occupied part of the space. I saw Alex's eyes flicker around the room, but always returning to the bed. The poor kid was terrified.

"Bathroom through there," grunted the guard. He pushed Alex and muttered under his breath, "Faggot, I bet we hear you scream all over the house."

To my surprise, the young man shoved back, a quick move with his foot tumbling the guard to the floor. The brute was pissed, but his companion said, "Stop, Spender doesn't want the kid marked. Forget it. You're just angry because you wanted some."

"I'll get mine when you fuck this up, Alex," the first goon said.

The door slammed and we were alone in the room. I could hear his rapid deep breathing. I was almost afraid he would hyperventilate. I said, "This doesn't have to hurt."

Alex glanced at me and nodded. He said, "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

Quick jerky steps carried him over to the desk. There was a vase on it. It was green, nearly transparent china, and contained cherry blossoms. Alex touched a petal, leaned down to sniff and said, "Cherry blossoms in December?"

"I imagine they are forced," I said. "My wife dragged me to a flower show or two when she went through her Martha Stewart stage. They trick the plants into thinking it is spring."

"Can't even leave the fucking flowers alone," Alex said bitterly. He looked at me again and said, "Your wife? Does she know that you're gay?"

"We've discussed that I'm bi," I admitted. "You don't have to be one or the other, Alex."

A ragged sigh punctuated my comment. Alex said, "I just have to be what they tell me to be."

Pulling his shirt off, Alex said, "I want to get this over with."

I watched him strip and wished that I didn't feel aroused. I could tell he didn't have any sexual feelings. In fact, his cock and balls were drawn tight to his body. He was frightened.

"I already took a shower and washed up...inside," Alex said. "I looked up things on the Internet so I would know what it's like."

"Can't learn everything on there," I remarked. "What did they tell you about me?"

"That you were experienced," Alex said. "You were really into some serious stuff. BDSM stuff."

"I had a fling with that," I said, "But it's only a game with me. I won't do anything like that with you. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you felt that was true or you wouldn't have chosen me."

Alex watched me closely as I undressed. He was still across the room, bruised petal falling from his clenched hand. I checked the drawer and found it more than well supplied. An assortment of lubrication and condoms as bright as a candy store sat in a tray. There were some toys in the back of the drawer. I shoved them back.

The comforter looked very expensive. I removed it, amused at myself for acting as if this was one of Sharon's decorating projects. I patted the bed and said, "I can't do anything from across the room."

Sliding inside me, Alex wouldn't look at me. He asked, "You want me on my back or on my stomach?"

"Just come here," I said.

How could a stranger feel so right in my arms? He was shaking and my hands smoothed over his back and down the Ionic column of his spine. I brushed over the velvet skin of his ass, but didn't linger. His hair smelled good, like sandalwood or one of those church-like scents. It was softer than Sharon's was. I closed my eyes inhaling him.

"You are fantastic," I said, "so beautiful."

"Yeah?' Alex asked. He wasn't happy about my comments.

"I suppose you're not happy about that right now," I said.

"You got that right," he snapped.

"You're straight?" I asked.

"I guess so," Alex said, but he didn't sound certain. "Spender gives me to women as a party treat," he added. His face turned red again. "He doesn't think much of me. I guess he picked me for my looks. I'll show him..."

If Spender had seen the expression on Alex's face, I would have bet he might have reconsidered letting the boy out of his sight. Alex might be naïve now, but at some point, in the future, this would be a dangerous man.

Leaning over him, I kissed the inside of his shoulder blade, trailing my lips to explore the sweet lines of his collarbone. He looked at me uncertainly and said, "Your beard scratches."

"Want me to shave again?" I asked.

"No, it's okay," Alex said. "You want to kiss me?"

The tone of his voice invited me so I said, "Very much."

Alex moved closer, his body fitted into mine as if we were two puzzle pieces. His lips were apart; his eyes were closed. As my lips met his, his hand came up to lie trembling on my back. I felt as if I had some wild bird in my keep, so fragile and fierce. My hand stroked his soft hair as my mouth burned into his. He opened his mouth and our tongues entangled for a moment. He looked at me with dancing eyes and I felt a smile form beneath my kiss. He yielded, letting me explore him. I could feel the fear ebbing and I was delighted. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted this man.

My breath feathered down his neck. I couldn't resist marking him. I wished he were mine. If I sold my soul for anything, I'd have sold it to keep Alex with me, to keep him from harm. I wondered who was going to be the target of Spender's entrapment...lucky bastard to get Alex even if it was a honey trap. My tongue curled around one dusty rose nipple. I suckled it, teased it hard. He moaned and then laughed at himself.

"I'm glad it's you," Alex said, "so glad."

Darkness filled his eyes and I knew he was thinking about the future, about the man who was his target. I moved to his firm stomach and thrust my tongue into his navel. He jumped in surprise and then laughed again.

His clean, male smell was an aphrodisiac to me. The scent of it called to me, arousing me completely. I looked at him with pleasure; he was neatly shaped, uncut, and the head of his penis was peeking out of the foreskin. I stroked his shaft before tracing the head with my tongue. His legs spread and when I stopped for a moment to see how he was doing, his face was far away, lost in his pleasure.

"Don't stop," Alex said in a husky voice.

I had no intention of doing so, but I wanted to get what he probably feared the most over. I urged him higher and put two pillows beneath him. He looked frightened again, but also trusting. I could see he had put himself totally in my hands. Whatever I intended, he would allow.

Of course, Alex had no more choice than I had, but it seemed to me that we could make this good. Steal each other from Spender for as many days as he allowed me to have. I wanted to make this a wonderful experience for Alex. I wanted him to remember his first time with a man as a beautiful memory. I just hoped the man to whom Spender was sending my lovely Alex was half as considerate as I was being.

Alex's erection had wilted a little as his thoughts led him to what would come next.

"I won't hurt you," I promised. "Trust me."

His nod was as best as he could do. I knew I had to take my time, restrain the part of me that wanted to take him soon. Instead, I teased his erection back to rosy beauty. He gave a grunt of surprise when I parted the perfect mounds of his ass to delve between.

"Wow, I didn't think you would do this," Alex said.

Saying nothing, I continued to circle the pucker of flesh, slowly thrusting my tongue deeper. He had, as he said, washed well. His soft groans urged me on. He was clutching the covers and arching up to offer himself fully. He barely noticed when my finger took turns with my tongue. By the time, I had opened him big enough for two fingers, he was anticipating more. I waited to get one more finger into him and then put the condom on my eager cock. I worked the lubricant as deep into him as I could reach.

"It's going to be good," I assured.

Alex nodded and his eyes gazed into mine as I slowly pushed into him. They widened and then narrowed as he felt the burn of my entry. My hand coaxed his erection back as it began to fade. His feet locked around my back, keeping me close to him. I continued to be gentle with him, not wanting to hurt him. Alex was so young. He couldn't take the slow pace for long. He pushed back at me, winced, but a moment later gasped and did it again.

In response, I speeded my pace, glad of it, as I felt as if I was on fire for him. He gasped and I paused, but he said, "Don't stop."

My world narrowed to our joined flesh, to the pleasure that burst along my spine, to his beautiful face, red in passion. We moved together, giving and receiving as one.

Alex did scream, but it was the extremity of pleasure, not pain. My body jerked in spasms as I came. I fell back, barely remembering to move to one side so as not to crush him. He moved closer, his arm around me, his face buried in my neck. I could feel the heat of his breath against my throat. His hand removed the condom for me and he nuzzled me after he threw it away.

I didn't want to move. I felt as content as I had ever been. His weight, his warmth was as much a part of me as my own flesh. My mind raced, knowing that I had to find a way to get him away from Spender.

"How are you?" I whispered. He had pretty little ears, pointed and close to his head. I had to kiss them too.

"Fine, a little sore...sticky," he replied.

"Guess we had better wash then," I said.

The bathroom was huge. There was a large tub, big enough for two. Hot water thundered from the spigot when I turned the old faux marble knobs. Alex winced and sat on the toilet for a few moments.

"You probably just think you have to go," I said.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "It didn't really hurt when you were doing it. I was too excited to notice I guess." He looked at me again and said, "Thank you. I wish..." He paused and then said, "I don't care what he hears. I wish I belonged to you. Walter, you're somebody important? I heard the guards saying that they liked to watch Spender make the big shot squirm. Maybe if you asked for me, he would make a deal with you."

"I'll try," I said. I doubted Spender would go for it, but I didn't want to spoil the time I had with this young beauty.

Alex slid between my upraised legs, leaning back into me. "Three more days? I thought this was going to be the worst experience of my life and now, I wish it was forever."

I agreed silently as I washed his chest, making slow circles with the cloth. I had no urge to ask him for information or to find out what Spender was holding over his head. I just wanted him, wanted him in my bed and, God help me, wanted him in my life. I would have crawled on my knees to beg Spender to leave this house with this man whom I had only known a few hours, but whom I craved like a drowning man craves oxygen.

After the bath, we slept a few hours. It was pitch black in the room when I felt Alex's lips touch mine.

"Awake?" Alex asked.

"Yes," I replied, smoothing his hair, which was wild from sleep. Our mouths met hungrily. He was more aggressive this time. I think his passivity had been from fear before, but he was no longer afraid.

His hands moved over me, exploring me with abandon. I made as free with him. I wanted to remember each detail of him. I wanted to keep the feel of his skin, his scent, and his sweetness forever. I jerked back as a kiss turned into a nip. I said, "What was that about?"

"I wanted you to remember me," his shaken voice told me. "I wanted to put my mark on you."

My hand guided his to my chest over my heart. "You marked me here."

A shaky laugh was his response to that. He said, "Right."

"I'm serious," I said, bringing his ear back to my lips. "Let's try and get out of here tomorrow."

"Okay," he replied. He hugged me hard as he could. He was strong. I was surprised at how fit he was for all his smoothly lovely flesh.

His kisses traveled down my chest. "I'm going to give you head," he said. Then, he added, "Don't laugh at me if I do it wrong."

"I won't," I said, locking my hands behind my head. I didn't want to forget myself and grab his hair. "Just don't try to take me too deep. Forget all those porn movies. You have to work your way up to it."

The touch of his tongue was endearingly tentative. It must have not been as bad as he expected for a moment later he was back, mapping my cock with kisses and swipes of his cat-like tongue.

"I can feel that big vein throbbing under my tongue," Alex exclaimed in wonder. He said, "I really do it for you, don't I?"

"You do," I said. He resumed the blowjob with more confidence. I'd had better, but knowing whom it was making love to me made it the best I ever had. I groaned as his head bobbed over me. He responded by quickening the pace and I warned, "I'm going to come."

To my surprise, he didn't back off. He let me jet into his mouth, only gagging a little at the copious come that flooded into him.

"Now, you're part of me," Alex said sadly. We kissed again, my flavor in his mouth.

"Now, I'm going to teach you to be on top," I said.

"Really? I don't know if this guy I'm being sent to will ever want that. Most guys like to fuck better than to be fucked, right?" Alex asked.

"Some do. Some don't. I want you inside me," I said.

"Do I have to rim you? I liked it when you did it, but..."

"No, I don't need that. There'll be time," I said, hoping.

Guiding him through the steps of fucking me aroused me more almost as much as the awkward blowjob he had just given me. I reached for the light and said, "I want to see you if you don't mind."

"It's okay," he said. His lips were flat against his teeth as his cock was flat against his belly in arousal. He looked as if he was holding on by sheer determination.

"You don't have to be that careful," I said as I felt the tentative thrusts against me.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alex said, but he let himself seat his cock deeper. "It's good. Incredible!"

The wonder on Alex's face was worth twice the slight discomfort. I knew I was unlikely to come again after I had twice already. My pleasure was in watching the joy in Alex's face and seeing him transported into a sensuous dream as he moved in and out of me. Alex flung his head back and issued a growling purr of completion that sounded very tiger-like, but he snuggled like a kitten a moment later. His head was again making a pillow of my chest. It felt heavy and it was a bit hard to breathe, but I didn't really mind. His hand was on my shoulder, holding on for dear life. I stayed awake for as long as I could, wanting to hold this deep in my heart.

OoooOoooO

The next day passed in a blur. We made love so often that neither of us felt much like getting out of bed. We were left to ourselves. Food was served at intervals and as discreetly as in a good honeymoon hotel. Thankfully, Spender was keeping away. In fact, Alex looked out the window and said that the man's car was gone.

While we were soaking in the bath, someone changed the sheets and brought fresh towels. There were even fresh cherry blossoms in the vase on the desk. I broke off a branch and stroked Alex's face with it, painting his face with the soft flowers. A petal pasted to his cheek, paler by far than the rose of his lips.

I leaned close to kiss him and said, "I think we should try to escape while Spender is gone."

Alex nodded. We got up and dressed. It was twilight and, when I checked, dinner trays were on the other side of the door. The guard nodded at me as I brought the food inside. Alex had already picked the lock of the window. He said, "Spender forgot me in the office one day when he had me here to lecture me for my behavior. I thought the schematics for the alarm system might be useful."

"Very useful," I agreed. He frowned over his task, a cute wrinkle forming over his nose.

At that moment, I fully intended to leave with him. I was willing to throw away my old life, give up on Sharon and hope that Mulder and Scully were safer without me.

We climbed out onto the roof of the sunroom. It was low enough to risk the drop. The car that had brought me was an old fashioned Cadillac, easy pickings. I hotwired it to an admiring glance from Alex. He slid in beside me and said, "We'll have to move fast if we are going to get away. I know someone who will get us passports if you can get any money."

"I have an account that I don't think Spender knows about," I said. "I always expected that I might have to run."

My career...I couldn't help regretting that. I had always wanted to be a cop and the day I graduated from the academy was the happiest day of my life. I looked at Alex and he seemed to be enough to make the choice less bitter. Add to it that Spender would be furious and I felt as if I was doing the right thing.

Spender let us get nearly a mile down the road before his men caught up with us. I drove like a stunt driver, jack-knifing down side roads, doubling back, and avoiding their attempts to drive us into the irrigation ditch that lined the road.

Finally, I miscalculated and we spun into the ditch. There were too many of them to fight. I tried anyway when they took Alex away, dragging him, kicking and hitting into one of the cars.

Spender showed up when I was subdued and said, "Very naughty, Mr. Skinner, you don't take what is mine. Where did you think you were going? He's not worth it, you know. Just a pretty young idiot I bought from his parents for the price of their lives. Of course, I didn't say how long they could keep them..."

With a curt nod, Spender said, "You can drive Mr. Skinner home now. He's finished with his little favor for me."

OoooOoooO

I still had one day of vacation. I drove around Maryland looking for the farm without success. He always blindfolded me; the glimpses of the countryside I saw during our escape were not of any help. I finally gave up, pulled over to the side of the road and simply begged God to watch over Alex.

I never expected to see him again. I wish I hadn't.

When I saw him standing there in that cheap suit, holding the 302 to be signed, I wanted to die. He acted as if we had never met until Kim briefly left the room. He whispered, "No matter what happens, don't forget me."

With a swift glance at the door, Alex said, "If I don't go along with this, he'll kill you, Walter. Maybe, if I can find a way to get something over him...if I can get away."

Alex kissed me once and walked away.

I buried the pain deep as I always did.

OoooOoooO

Over the years that followed, our love became hate at times, but it never could change what I had felt during those two days.

And one day early in December, after a sufficient time had passed after Alex's apparent death, there were cherry blossoms in a vase on my desk. I took them in my hand and walked out of my office. I knew where I was going. I knew who waited for me and where.

I drove to the farmhouse, following the map that had arrived a week earlier and ran into the house.

Alex ran down the stairs and into my arms. His face was lit with joy.

The cherry blossoms drifted to the dark wooded stairs as we embraced. I could smell the subtle perfume as the remaining branch was crushed between us. Alex's hand was in mine as we walked up to the bedroom.

"I'm not leaving this time," he promised.

"And no one will ever make me part with you again," I said.

Alex smiled and we walked into our new life, free at last.

The end.

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
